Syriusz obudził się sam
by MoaningMyrtle23
Summary: osadzone gdzieś około szóstego, siódmego roku; canon w miarę wszelkich możliwości; zawiera subtelne lub mniej subtelne aluzje
1. 01

Wszystkie postaci należą oczywiście do J.K. Rowling etc. etc.

komentarze mile widziane.

* * *

Syriusz obudził się zupełnie sam w dormitorium. Promienie słońca natarczywie wdzierały się przez strzeliste okna wieży Gryffindoru, bezlitośnie oślepiając zaspanego i wygniecionego Blacka. Skrzywił się malowniczo, próbując zasłonić wyprostowanymi rękami choć część twarzy, co nie było znów takie proste, bo jednocześnie usiłował leniwie się przeciągnąć. Zamrugał dość szybko i jeszcze raz z niedowierzaniem rozejrzał się po wyludnionym pokoju.

Łóżko Jamesa było jak zwykle w całkowitym nieładzie – pościel wyglądała, jakby w końcu doczekała się dokładnie tego, o czym James marzył coraz bardziej zuchwale począwszy od piątego roku. Ten rozgardiasz nie był jednak niczym nadzwyczajnym, w przeciwieństwie do zionącego pustką dormitorium. Choć, co niechętnie musiał przyznać sam przed sobą Syriusz, zdarzało się to już czasem w przeszłości i najprawdopodobniej oznaczało, że znów ma kłopoty. Próbował pozbierać myśli – _o co mogło chodzić tym razem?_ Niestety już sam fakt, że musi się nad tym zastanawiać (i że, co gorsza, wciąż nie znalazł odpowiedzi), z całą pewnością przemawiał na jego niekorzyść – o tym już wiedział.


	2. 02

Podniósł się bardzo niechętnie i powlókł w stronę fotela, na którym spodziewał się znaleźć swoją porzuconą niedbale wczorajszą garderobę. Spodnie, owszem, zwieszały się smętnie z poręczy, ale gdzie jest jakaś góra? Nawet nie wiedział, czego dokładnie szuka. Westchnął zrezygnowany i wciągnął na siebie swoje dość obcisłe znalezisko, udając się teraz w kierunku pokoju wspólnego.

Gdy był na spiralnych schodkach, dobiegł go wysoki, nieudolnie stłumiony chichot jakiejś młodszej Gryfonki, czerwonej teraz jak piwonia i jej dwóch koleżanek, których barwa policzków w niczym nie ustępowała poprzedniczce. Syriusz zatrzymał się i uniósł pytająco brew, ale to tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Dziewczyny znów się rozchichotały, raz po raz teatralnie zasłaniając oczy, aż w końcu (mina Blacka wyrażała już chyba tylko politowanie) ucichły i speszone wylazły przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy. Black ziewnął potężnie i odrzucił niedbale czarne włosy z czoła. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co było powodem tej dość żałosnej scenki – nie miał na sobie koszuli. Prychnął. _Jak dobrze, że Rogacz tego nie widział_ – Nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, co by było, gdyby, na przykład, zapomniał do tego zapiąć spodnie i musiał pospiesznie robić to przy tych Gryfonkach. –_ nie dałby mu żyć przynajmniej przez najbliższy kwartał bezustannie wystawiając sztukę pod przypuszczalnym tytułem Niesforny Rozporek Panicza ._

James nigdy nie przepuszczał okazji do nabijania się z udręczonego swą urodą i przytłoczonego popularnością cud-chłopca Blacka oraz do odgrywania jego omdlewających wielbicielek w dormitorium, gdy ten wstawał czy przeciągał się jeszcze niekompletnie ubrany, a już najbardziej lubił angażować w te scenki Remusa i Petera, jednak im znudziło się to dość szybko, jak z ulgą zauważył Syriusz.

Ale któregoś razu, w jakiś przewrotny sposób, spodobało mu się to – albo wyrósł już z niechęci do tego słowa, albo w końcu znalazł dla niego odpowiednie zastosowanie – _urocze_ zmieszanie na czyjejś twarzy, rozpaczliwe próby odwrócenia wzroku bez zwracania na siebie uwagi i te lekko zaróżowione policzki, gdy może trochę zbyt długo, a może trochę zbyt blisko paradował z obnażonym torsem.

Nigdy nie przyznał się, że to zauważył, ale czasem, gdy Remus pytał go, dlaczego nagle, ślęcząc nad podręcznikiem do zielarstwa czy transmutacji, uśmiecha się w _ten_ sposób, właśnie to wspomnienie nawiedzało go na krótką chwilę.

Kątem oka zauważył swoją wymiętą ciemnoszarą koszulę, spoczywającą na wysiedzianej szkarłatnej kanapie w towarzystwie trzech krawatów w barwach Gryffindoru (jednego wciąż zawiązanego) i czegoś, w czym dopiero po chwili rozpoznał jeden z najbrzydszych swetrów Petera, o ile dokonanie takiej klasyfikacji było w ogóle możliwe. Podszedł do swojej koszuli, chciał ją podnieść i zbadać z mniejszej odległości, szukając wspomnień z wczorajszego wieczoru lub powodów swojego aktualnego osamotnienia, ale gdy się pochylił, uderzył go straszny ból głowy. Opadł ze złością na wysiedzianą kanapę, odchylił głowę do tyłu – włosy znów drażniąco połaskotały jego kark – i przymknął leniwie oczy, ale to nic nie pomogło.

Dopiero w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w stanie wcale nie lepszym niż jego koszula. Ba, miał nawet gorzej: to w końcu nie _jego_, wymiętego i porzuconego, poszukiwała z nadzieją jakaś obdarzona nieziemskim urokiem półnaga osoba i to tylko po to, by jak najszybciej go na siebie narzucić; w każdym razie do tej pory jej poszukiwania były z całą pewnością bezowocne – nadal siedział tu sam czując, jakby głowa miała mu się rozpęknąć na dwoje.

Doskonale wiedział, że wnioski, do których chcąc nie chcąc będzie musiał dojść, wcale nie poprawią jego samopoczucia, ale nie miał już innego wyjścia. Skoro nawet James nie dotrzymał mu towarzystwa ani, co gorsza, nie zostawił żadnej wiadomości, nie mogło być dobrze.

Przeklinając w duchu dzień, w którym się urodził, przystąpił do szybkiego, pobieżnego rachunku sumienia – nie widział konieczności wywlekania na światło dzienne pewnych faktów, nawet przed samym sobą – ostatecznie przez niemalże pękniętą z bólu czaszkę mogłoby wedrzeć się kilka gorących słonecznych promieni.

Black, zapominając się, wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem, gdy przed oczyma przepłynął mu pewien epizod sprzed całkiem niedawna. Odwrócił się dość gwałtownie i rozejrzał wokół siebie. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że ktoś mógł go usłyszeć i wziąć za jeszcze bardziej niepoczytalnego niż już o nim sądzono i szeptano (choć Syriusz ośmielał się podejrzewać, że nie musiała to być jedyna przyczyna), ale w pokoju wspólnym nie zauważył nikogo; zresztą w jednej chwili przestało go to już interesować.

_Nie było źle!_ Większość zachowań, za które bywał podobnie karany w przeszłości – i zawsze domyślał się, czyj to musiał być pomysł, by znów porzucić go na pastwę losu, bez jakiejkolwiek wiadomości, dryfującego samotnie po lodowatym morzu niezrozumienia niczym jedynego ocalałego z ogromnej katastrofy rozbitka pośród niewzruszonych jęzorów arktycznych fal i odrażających morskich kreatur... wątły uśmiech wykrzywił jego kształtne usta – _większość takich zachowań nie mogła wczoraj mieć miejsca!_

Nie było Ognistej Whisky Ogdena, nie było mugolskich papierosów (a przynajmniej nikt poza nim i Jamesem nie wiedział, że były), nie było żadnych dziewczyn – tym bardziej w krytycznym zagęszczeniu na metr kwadratowy ani też tak blisko, by znów musiał być mimowolnie skazany na męki czucia ciepła ich zgrabnych ciał, nie było Smarkerusa, na którym ćwiczył ostatnio rzucanie zaklęć niewerbalnych (z całkiem niezłym skutkiem, co wiązało się z wieloma korzyściami). Nie był wczoraj niemiły, ironiczny, opryskliwy, nadęty, obrażony, zblazowany, naburmuszony... Nawet ani razu nie poruszył, _przypadkowo oczywiście_, biodrami w swój ulubiony, odrobinę tylko wyuzdany sposób, żeby znów zobaczyć to _urocze_ zakłopotanie na tej zaróżowionej twarzy i znów udawać, że wcale go nie widzi! _Zresztą, na Merlina, kto o zdrowych zmysłach mógłby chcieć go za to karać?!_

Pierwszą myślą, która nasunęła się Syriuszowi po tym pospiesznym bilansie było, iż wczoraj musiał najprawdopodobniej nie żyć, skoro żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała miejsca, ale po chwili sobie przypomniał. Wczoraj znowu był _ten_ dzień.


	3. 03

Narzucił wreszcie na siebie tę nieszczęsną wymiętą koszulę, zapiął ją byle jak (po krawat sięgać mu się nawet nie chciało, zresztą kto by mu go zawiązał, skoro nie było obok Remusa) i w związku ze swoim świeżym odkryciem postanowił jak najszybciej znaleźć Jamesa. Pytanie tylko: _gdzie też on może się szlajać?_

Black, wygrzebując z pamięci miejsca, które w tej chwili wydawały mu się najbardziej prawdopodobne, machinalnie zabrał się za podwijanie rękawów. Musnął jednak tylko swoje nagie przedramię – _och, przecież zrobił to już wczoraj_! Nie zniósłby więcej niż kilku minut będąc zmuszonym do chodzenia w czymkolwiek, co miałoby długie rękawy. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, jak Remusowi mogło być w czymś takim wygodnie.

Cóż, mamy sobotę, więc... Nie, niedzielę, sobota była wczoraj. _To oznaczałoby mniej więcej tyle _– pomyślał czując, jak ze złości robi mu się gorąco – _że wszyscy są w Hogsmeade, którego wyczekiwali od dobrego miesiąca, a jedynie On, Syriusz Black i zgraja zasmarkanych bachorów, które wioski odwiedzać jeszcze nie mogły, ślęczą jak kołki w zamku._

Teraz Syriusz naprawdę się wściekł. Zmarnował tyle minut na bezsensowne dręczenie się wymuszonymi wyrzutami sumienia (_dobrze, że nie przyszło mu do głowy obwiniać się chociaż o te nieszczęsne biodra!_), a tymczasem jego wielce oddani przyjaciele udali się zapewne, jak zazwyczaj, do Trzech Mioteł na kremowe piwo, nie racząc go nawet obudzić! _Wspaniale!_

A nie zrobił nic złego ani nawet _moralnie wątpliwego_! Znów, jak przecież zawsze w _te_ dni zachował należytą powagę, nawet bardzo się starał, żeby... Zresztą, jakby to w ogóle był ich interes, co on robi! Robi, co chce i robi to na _własny_ rachunek! Teraz już z całą pewnością nie zamierzał szukać Jamesa. Miał nawet cichą nadzieję, że zobaczy go najpóźniej, jak to tylko będzie możliwe – najchętniej na zlocie absolwentów w dwadzieścia lat po ukończeniu Hogwartu.

Chwycił brzydki sweter wraz ze splątanymi krawatami i ze złością cisnął na podłogę. Na domiar złego, Syriusz właśnie przypomniał sobie, że do Hogsmeade wcale nie miał wyprawić się sam. Westchnął. _Więc jest jeszcze lepiej!_ Jego i tak już, z nie do końca znanych mu przyczyn, całkowicie zszarganą opinię, zasili jeszcze jedna łatka: _wielki Syriusz Black jest zbyt... rozchwytywany, żeby przyjść na umówione spotkanie, mając za nic innych i ich uczucia_ lub _książę Hogwartu znów..._

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że gliniane, potwornie kiczowate figurki stojące na kominku, w których bezmyślnie utkwił swój wściekły świdrujący wzrok, zadygotały złowieszczo. Właściwie było to całkiem możliwe – był naprawdę bliski wybuchu. _Jak ten niewdzięczny kretyn James mógł go tak potraktować! Nawet go nie obudził!_

A przecież wczoraj, po raz kolejny, Syriusz prawie bez mrugnięcia okiem zniósł _ten_ dzień. Znów nie odzywał się na żaden poboczny temat więcej, niż to by było absolutnie konieczne ani też nie wygłaszał żadnych uszczypliwych komentarzy, choć wiele razy odczuwał przemożną chęć, by to zrobić. Pozwolił większości swojej soboty przeminąć na wpatrywaniu się w Jamesa i wysłuchiwaniu chyba nawet więcej niż _wszystkiego _o Lily Evans.

Czasem z niekłamanym przerażeniem stwierdzał, że takie dni zdają się występować coraz częściej, a James mówi coraz więcej. Zastanawiał się nawet nad podsunięciem McGonagall pomysłu zorganizowania konkursu wiedzy o Evans dla ich czwórki, na przykład w ramach kolejnego szlabanu i był pewien, że nawet Peter otrzymałby maksymalną liczbę punktów.

Jednak to nie samo słuchanie, z kim James ją znów widział, obok kogo stała przed klasą obrony przed czarną magią, kto towarzyszył jej w Hogsmeade, z kim rozmawiała w pokoju wspólnym, do kogo uśmiechnęła się odgarniając włosy za ucho lub kto siedział najbliżej niej na kolacji w Wielkiej Sali, było najgorsze, a raczej, jak to wszystko wpływało na jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Syriusz wielokrotnie próbował radzić mu, co powinien zrobić lub powiedzieć, żeby Evans przestała przynajmniej patrzeć na Jamesa jak na wyjątkowo zleżałą i wonną padlinę, ale musiał się poddać, gdy któregoś popołudnia wrzask Jamesa, że _Lily nie jest taka, jak te, z którymi spotyka się Syriusz_, sprawił, że ze ściany w pokoju wspólnym spadły ze dwa ruszające się czarodziejskie portrety wraz z kawałkiem tynku (warto wspomnieć, że rozmawiali wtedy w dormitorium).

Nic jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że James coraz częściej chodził struty i przybity, a jego wymuszona wesołość przestawała być wiarygodna nawet dla Petera. Humor poprawiało mu jedynie pastwienie się nad Snapem. Syriusz sądził, że jego okazjonalna obecność u boku Evans nie pozostawała tu bez znaczenia, ale James nigdy o tym nie wspomniał. Być może nie był w stanie znieść poniżającej myśli, że Smarkerus może być od niego lepszy w czymkolwiek, a zwłaszcza w tym, na czym najbardziej mu zależało; tak przynajmniej powiedział kiedyś Remus_. No, na pewno coś w tym stylu._

Jako najbardziej wyważonemu i taktownemu z całej przysłuchującej się Jamesowi trójki, Remusowi dość często zdarzało się uszczypnąć lub (rzadziej) kopnąć Syriusza, gdy ten, odrobinę znużony już trzecią lub czwartą godziną tych niewesołych litanii, zaczynał lekko ziewać lub zsuwać się powoli z przymkniętymi oczyma z którejś ze szkarłatnych kanap.

Black zastanawiał się czasem, czy fakt, że jego głowa miała wtedy tendencję do opadania na ramię Remusa, miał z tym szczypaniem jakiś związek.


	4. 04

Syriusz usłyszał, że portret Grubej Damy przesuwa się, by wpuścić kogoś do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Spojrzał natychmiast na swoją pierś, chcąc upewnić się, że żałosna sytuacja sprzed paru chwil się nie powtórzy. Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, żeby zapiąć jeszcze przedostatni od góry guzik, ale nawet, gdyby chciał, już by nie zdążył. _Trudno._

- O, cześć Łapo, już wstałeś? Jak twoja głowa? – Peter uśmiechnął się dość niepewnie. W ręce trzymał dwie butelki kremowego piwa, a wypchane kieszenie szaty śmiesznie odstawały od i tak już pulchnego ciała. – Pomyślałem, że ci przyniosę...

- Gdzie James i Remus? – zapytał obcesowo wciąż wściekły Syriusz. – I skąd _ty_ wiesz, że _mnie_ boli głowa?

Peter zawahał się.

- Oni, oni... powinni niedługo tu przyjść.

- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, Peter. A właściwie na dwa pytania. No to może odpowiesz chociaż na trzecie: pytanie ostatniej szansy – w tonie Syriusza powiła się nuta kpiny. - dobrze się bawiliście w Hogsmeade, nie racząc mnie nawet obudzić przed wyjściem?

- Ja byłem w Hogsmeade sam... To znaczy, o-oczywiście, byli tam też inni ludzie... Ale byłem tam bez chłopaków, bo... A nie obudziłem cię, Syriuszu, b-bo... po wczorajszym Remus p-powiedział, że... że powinieneś trochę wypocząć, że Twoja g-głowa... – Peter jąkał się niemiłosiernie.

- No to wracamy do punktu wyjścia: gdzie. są. James. i. Remus? – wycedził przez zęby. – Bo za chwilę to nie moja głowa będzie twoim największym zmartwieniem, Glizdogonie, przysięgam... – Syriusz zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzie jest jego różdżka.

- Nie strasz, nie strasz, stary – zaśmiał się James, który właśnie przelazł przez dziurę za portretem. – Och, serio, Syriuszu, daj mu spokój – dodał jakby od niechcenia. - On nawet nic nie wie. Zobacz, chciał być miły, a ty...

- Och, to nawet lepiej, Rogaczu. – kpina w tonie Syriusza zdecydowanie wezbrała na sile. - Z tobą dużo chętniej utnę sobie tę uroczą pogawędkę. Niech no tylko przypomnę sobie, gdzie zostawiłem...

- _Accio_ _różdżka Syriusza_! – zawołał James wciąż tym wesołym głosem, machnąwszy swoją jakby od niechcenia. Już po sekundzie trzymał różdżkę w lewej dłoni. Nie pozwolił jej oczywiście miękko wylądować, złapał ją zręcznie jeszcze w powietrzu, gdy ta leciała przez pokój wspólny z donośnym świstem. Peter uchylił usta w niemym zachwycie. – Aż dziw, że przyleciała, zapomniałem dodać _panicza_. – dodał James szczerząc zęby i rzucając różdżkę właścicielowi.

Syriusz złapał ją równie zręcznie, ale minę miał zgoła inną.

- Och, mógłbyś się w końcu zamknąć, James, naprawdę. To się robi nudne.

- Nigdy cię nie rozumiałem Syriuszu, ja byłbym dumny ze swojego arystokratycznego pochodzenia i takich też rysów... – wywrócił nieznacznie oczyma. – Peter myślę, że też. Prawda, Peter?

- Powiedziałem: zamknij się, James. – warknął Syriusz.

- No, nad kulturą osobistą, co prawda, musisz jeszcze troszkę popracować – teraz wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. – ale chyba nie może być aż tak źle, skoro kolejna młoda dama zaczepiła mnie dziś na korytarzu, pytając, czy może Syriusz...

Z różdżki Blacka wystrzeliło kilka iskier. James urwał, ale jego mina nie zmieniła się ani trochę.

- To może powiesz mi chociaż, jak tam twoja zbolała głowa, Łapo? Remus bardzo się o ciebie niepokoił, chociaż z drugiej strony wcale mu się nie dziwię, _panicz_ Black mógłby...

Teraz iskier było więcej niż kilka. Uśmiech Jamesa odrobinę zbladł.

- Czy wy dwaj moglibyście w końcu poinformować mnie łaskawie, co takiego stało się wczoraj z _moją głową_? I dlaczego nie wyprawiliśmy się do Hogsmeade? – Syriusz był już naprawdę wściekły.

James musiał to zauważyć, bo przemówił teraz tonem zdecydowanie bardziej neutralnym i starał się chyba lepiej dobierać słowa.

- Otóż, Łapo, Peter _wyprawił się_ do Hogsmeade. Przecież przyniósł ci nawet... – Syriusz zdawał się ćwiczyć Mordercze Zaklęcie w niewerbalnym wydaniu. – Och, dobrze, już dobrze. Ty nie wyprawiłeś się do Hogsmeade, ponieważ spałeś. Nie zostałeś przez nikogo obudzony, ponieważ Remus obawiał się, że jeśli wstaniesz za szybko, twoja _głowa_ może ci dokuczać jeszcze bardziej. Ja nie wyprawiłem się do Hogsmeade, ponieważ od bladego świtu odwalałem szlaban u szanownej profesor McGonagall. – tu pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. – Natomiast Remus nie wyprawił się do Hogsmeade, ponieważ nie miał tyle szczęścia, co ja i jego szlaban wciąż jeszcze trwa.


	5. 05

- Co? Święty Luniaczek dostał gorszy szlaban od... od _ciebie_? W ogóle... dostał szlaban i ja nic o tym nie wiem? – kącik ust Syriusza drgnął, jakby przez chwilę musiał powstrzymać uśmiech. – Nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że to ma jakiś związek z _moją głową_, bo i tak nie uwierzę.

- Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał.

- Ale co się wczoraj stało? Dlaczego mam jakieś cholerne luki w pamięci?! I dlaczego ja i Peter nie dostaliśmy szlabanu?! – Syriusz wyglądał, jakby ten ostatni fakt uraził go już do żywego. – Masz mi to, do cholery, wyjaśnić, James, i to _natychmiast_! – dłoń Syriusza bezwiednie zacisnęła się na różdżce.

- Nie ma mowy, stary! – James od początku tej rozmowy nie zamierzał ukrywać swojej radości, ale teraz na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju dumy. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak mógłbym pozbawić Lunatyka prestiżu pochwalenia się jednym ze swoich największych osiągnięć!

Tego Syriusz się nie spodziewał. _Trzeba zmienić taktykę._

- Cóż, myślę, że Remus nie będzie podzielał twojego punktu widzenia, Rogaczu i że jego odznaka prefekta nie pozwoli oddać tej opowieści należytych honorów, więc... – uśmiechnął się czarująco.

W chwilach takich, jak ta, naprawdę żałował, że James nie jest dziewczyną.

- Niezła próba, panie Black, ale nic z tego. – James też zrobił _słodką minkę_.

Syriusz ze zgrozą pomyślał, że chyba tylko Jamesowi i jego babci ta mina może się wydawać czarująca i przez chwilę przestał dziwić się niechęci Evans, która musiała oglądać ją z pięć lub sześć razy dziennie.

Był nawet bliski wypowiedzenia swego osądu na głos, ale szybko wykalkulował, że nie tylko nie przybliży go to do opowieści o wczorajszym wieczorze, na której wciąż bardzo mu zależało, a z całą pewnością może pogorszyć ich kontakty – James miał chyba jeszcze mniej dystansu do siebie niż Syriusz (tak, to możliwe!) i, póki co, jakiekolwiek uwagi krytyczne albo odbijały się od niego jak groch od ściany, albo wywoływały nagły napad głuchoty. Syriusz wolał więc nie ryzykować. Nadal był, co prawda, trochę na Jamesa zły, ale nie na tyle, żeby powiedzieć mu coś takiego. _Przynajmniej nie teraz._

Z nutą przerażenia odnotował natomiast w pamięci, że musi czekać go trudne i niewdzięczne zadanie nauczenia Jamesa – wzdrygnął się niezauważalnie – _słodkich minek_. Miał nadzieję, że _tylko_ Jamesa, bo myśl, że Peter czy, co gorsza, Remus, mogliby chcieć dołączyć do tego kuriozalnego kursu, napawała go niekłamaną paniką.

Nie, Remusa z całą pewnością nie zamierzał uczyć _takich rzeczy_. No, ale z drugiej strony, czego się nie robi dla kumpli... Głowa znów dała o sobie znać. Taaak, _kumpli_, którzy nie chcą mu nawet powiedzieć, co...

- Jak się czujesz, Syriuszu? Wszystko w porządku? – Remus Lupin w końcu pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym. Szatę miał uwalaną jakąś bliżej niezidentyfikowaną jeszcze przez Blacka substancją i, nawet z takiej odległości, śmierdział, jakby spędził miesiąc na pastowaniu podłóg w Muzeum Naftaliny i Starych Mugoli. – Dawno wstałeś?

- Wstałem... Och, na Merlina, nie wiem, kiedy wstałem! Nie prowadzę dzienniczka ze swoją codzienną aktywnością minuta po minucie! – warknął Syriusz od nowa rozeźlony.

- A szkoda, pewnie dałoby się na tym nieźle zarobić. Zwłaszcza na momentach, gdy... – mruknął James, ale Syriusz na szczęście tego nie dosłyszał.

- Czy ktoś może mi w końcu wyjaśnić... – grzmiał dalej.

- Po tym ujmującym tonie poznaję, że z twoim samopoczuciem bywało już gorzej niż teraz, Łapo. – Lupin uśmiechnął się blado, a coś w jego miodowych oczach jakby drgnęło. – Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Może pomyślę o karierze uzdrowiciela...

- Co?! Jeśli za chwilę wszystkiego mi nie opowiesz, to sam będziesz potrzebował uzdrowiciela, Remusie!

- Znowu się zaczyna – mruknął Peter pod nosem.

- Coś mówiłeś, Glizdogonie? – głos Syriusza lekko już drżał z wściekłości, a jego szczupłe palce to rozwierały się, to zaciskały na różdżce.

Glizdogon jakby skulił się w sobie. Teraz wydawał się jeszcze niższy.

- Dobra, dość tego, panowie, bo nasz mały czystej krwi arystokrata zejdzie nam tu ze złości i co powiemy jego ukochanej mamusi? Zastanówcie się, to może nie być takie znowu proste... – James wyszczerzył do nich zęby. – Niby jak jej wytłumaczymy, dlaczego wykończenie go zajęło nam ponad pięć lat?

Nawet Syriusz, nadal zły, pozwolił sobie na nikły uśmiech, choć łypnął raz jeszcze na Petera spode łba. Po minie Jamesa widać było, że ma już gotowy plan działania i ma całkowitą pewność, że jest to plan idealny. Mina ta niewiele różniła się od jego wyrazu twarzy, gdy zbliżała się pełnia.

- Panów zapraszam, by poczekali na górze – zwrócił się do Remusa i Syriusza. – A ja i Peter postaramy się zadbać o _odpowiednią_ oprawę twojej – tu skłonił się lekko przed Remusem – opowieści, Luniaczku. No i, z łaski swojej, mógłbyś się przebrać, nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żeby nasz niedysponowany przyjaciel zasłabł w tych oparach przed końcem historii, prawda? Nie zabieram go z sobą, żeby zbytnio się nie... _forsował_, więc, Remusie... – puścił do niego oko.

Z miny Remusa ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać. Syriusz odniósł jedynie wrażenie, że na jego twarzy w końcu pojawił się cień koloru.


	6. 06

James w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed kopniakiem i razem z Peterem zniknął po drugiej stronie portretu Grubej Damy. Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa, który uśmiechał się lekko. Odwzajemnił uśmiech z pewnym wysiłkiem, gdyż, faktycznie, ta woń nie działała dobrze na jego obolałą głowę. Wlokąc się po spiralnych schodkach tuż za Remusem, zastanawiał się, czy, gdy Remus oczywiście już się przebierze, uda mu się wydusić z niego cokolwiek jeszcze przed powrotem Jamesa i Petera.

W końcu przez kilka chwil będą _sami_.

Gdy doczłapali się do dormitorium, Remus od razu zaczął szukać czystego ubrania, a Syriusz opadł na swoje łóżko z czterema kolumienkami z donośnym pacnięciem, twarzą w poduszkę. Po chwili jednak uznał, że wdychanie muzealnych woni jest już, z dwojga złego, lepsze od śmierci przez uduszenie. Chwycił swoją poduszkę i rzucił nią w Remusa, chcąc go ponaglić. Tym razem to Lupin nie miał na sobie koszuli.

* * *

Widząc, że Syriusza w żadnym stopniu nie krępuje, a może nawet w ogóle nie interesuje jego półnagość, Remus także starał się czuć z tym całkowicie swobodnie, ale możliwe, że nie do końca mu się to udawało.

Cały czas wstydził się blizn, którymi usiane było jego ciało – tych perłowo białych, tych bardzo głębokich i tych jeszcze zupełnie świeżych, bladoczerwonych; tych może nawet najbardziej. Wstydził się nadal, nawet gdy przyjaciele już od dawna wiedzieli, skąd te blizny się biorą. A sytuacji z całą pewnością nie poprawiał fakt, że właśnie kątem oka (_ze zniecierpliwieniem_, jak pomyślał Remus) spoglądał na niego niedbale rozparty na swoim łóżku Syriusz Black. _Ten_ Syriusz Black, a on nie dość, że ogólnie nie prezentował się zbyt imponująco, to jeszcze śmierdział w tej chwili niemiłosiernie, w czym utwierdziła go kolejna seria teatralnych min Syriusza (on po tylu godzinach przestał już być wrażliwy na ten zapach)_._

Bywało, że czuł się dziwnie, kiedy, od czasu do czasu, zdarzało mu spędzić kilka chwil sam na sam z _tym_ Syriuszem (z tym samym, o którym, raczej mniej niż bardziej przyzwoicie, marzyło pół Hogwartu), nie robiąc nic szczególnego albo nawet nie robiąc nic zupełnie, jeśli oczywiście to, że podczas gdy Remus czytał, Black przysypiał na jego ramieniu, podchodziło pod kategorię _niczego_. Dziwiło go, że... _Och, musi znaleźć i założyć to cholerne ubranie jak najszybciej!_

Co z tego, że kolejny już rok dzielili dormitorium – Remus wstawał zwykle znacznie wcześniej od Syriusza, którego budziło się dopiero _w ostateczności_, a i kładł się nieco później, zazwyczaj czytając, dopóki oczy same mu się nie zamykały. Rozciągał wtedy, rzecz jasna, szkarłatne kotary wokół swojego łóżka, skazany na okazjonalne napady duszności, ale nie chcąc razić światłem różdżki usytuowanego dokładnie na wprost niego Syriusza.

Oczywiście, to samo dotyczyło Jamesa i Petera, to nie była Remusa wina, że pomyślał głównie o Blacku, po prostu on...

Zresztą obojętne już, kim był, chodziło _tylko i wyłącznie_ o lokalizację jego łóżka, to przecież logiczne i naturalne, że mógłby tam spać którykolwiek z jego przyjaciół, a Remus zachowałby się tak samo. To była kwestia wychowania i kultury. _Jedynie_ tego. _Och, nie może tak stać z otwartymi ustami!_

To, że mimowolnie czerwienił się i uciekał wzrokiem gdziekolwiek, kiedy Syriusz dłużej niż to było konieczne przeciągał się i paradował w niekompletnym stroju lub, o zgrozo, poruszał tymi swoimi biodrami w _ten_ sposób, także było kwestią _wyłącznie_ tego, że Remus był wychowany i kulturalny. Choć znali się tak długo i spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu, Remus wciąż chyba nie przywykł do _otwartości_ Blacka.

Zresztą raczej nie ma sensu przesadnie o tym rozmyślać, Syriusz nigdy tego zakłopotania nie zauważył. Przecież na swojej, obolałej dziś, głowie miał tyle innych, ważniejszych rzeczy.

Remus wynurzył się w końcu z jakiegoś spranego t-shirtu, zastanawiając się, jak najkrócej i najwygodniej opowiedzieć Syriuszowi o wczorajszym wieczorze, nic nie zatajając. Chciał to już mieć za sobą.

Black od dłuższej chwili patrzył już w inną stronę, obracając bezmyślnie różdżkę w palcach. Jego twarz zastygła w wyrazie zniecierpliwionego znudzenia (raz nawet ostentacyjnie westchnął), ale to wcale, co mimowolnie zauważył Remus, nie ujmowało mu _tego _uroku. Uroku, którego on czy Peter mogli tylko pozazdrościć.

Wyszeptał kilka dobrze dobranych słów, wskazując różdżką na zdjęte przed chwilą styrane ubrania i nieprzyjemna woń znikła.

* * *

- Och, w końcu, Luniaczku! – Syriusz wyraźnie się ożywił. – Już się bałem, że nigdy nie przestaniesz tak cuchnąć i do końca życia nie będę mógł zbliżyć się do ciebie na mniej niż jakieś dziesięć stóp!

Może i dodałby jeszcze, że byłaby to nieopisana strata i wyszczerzyłby się w sposób bardzo przypominający minę Jamesa, ale dziś, w tej sytuacji, z całą pewnością nie wchodziło to w grę.

Teraz już siedział, a wzrok miał utkwiony w twarzy Remusa. Bardzo się starał, żeby jego mina nie wyrażała zniecierpliwienia, choć w tym momencie był to motyw przewodni jego procesów myślowych. Pamiętał jednak, że nie jest to dobra metoda, żeby dowiedzieć się od Lupina czegokolwiek. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy to Syriusz tego chciał. On mógł sobie pozwolić na, co najwyżej, uprzejme oczekiwanie.


	7. 07

Zastanawiając się pospiesznie, jak tym razem podejść Remusa, nawet nie odnotował, że pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć chyba odrobinę za daleko.

* * *

Tak, jeszcze nie tak dawno temu Remus traktował go dość wyjątkowo, jednak niekoniecznie w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. To, co Jamesowi uchodziło na sucho lub nawet wywoływało nikły uśmiech na twarzy Remusa (_jako prefekt musiał powściągać swoje pozytywne reakcje na łamanie kolejnych punktów szkolnego regulaminu... no albo coś w tym stylu_), w wykonaniu Syriusza kwitowane było przez Lupina uniesieniem brwi z politowaniem, cichym prychnięciem, a bywało, że i kąśliwym komentarzem, na który – tego Syriusz był prawie pewien – nie pozwoliłby sobie w stosunku do nikogo innego. Oczywiście nie zawsze tak było. Wcześniej dogadywali się zupełnie nieźle... _Ale może tylko dlatego, że nie znał mnie tak dobrze_, pomyślał Syriusz ponuro.

Fakt, kiedyś większość czasu spędzali we czterech, wraz z Peterem i Jamesem i rzadko poruszali tematy, które nie dotyczyłyby ich wszystkich jednocześnie. A potem się zaczęło.

Jamesa do reszty pochłonęła walka o coś więcej niż „zjeżdżaj, Potter" z wykrzywionych w szyderczym uśmieszku ust Lily Evans i choć ciałem był wciąż z nimi, jego myśli zdawały się krążyć trochę obok – były dwie ławki wstecz na obronie przed czarną magią, kilkanaście miejsc dalej po przeciwnej stronie stołu Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali lub, w co akurat Syriusz wołał się szczególnie nie zagłębiać, w dormitorium po drugiej stronie wieży.

Peter także sprawiał wrażenie czymś zaabsorbowanego, jednak wszystkie dotychczasowe próby dociekania, o co może chodzić, spełzły na niczym, skwitowane przez Petera krótkim: „opowiem wam, jak już będę miał o czym". Choć Syriuszowi z początku dość ciężko było to sobie wyobrazić, w końcu przyjął do wiadomości, że chodzi najprawdopodobniej o jakąś dziewczynę. W końcu _każda potwora_...

_Och, nieważne_. O swoim pomyśle udzielania lekcji _słodkich minek_ na szczęście nie musiał w tej chwili myśleć.

Co tyczyło się Remusa... jego zachowanie właściwie niewiele odstawało od wypracowanej przez te kilka lat rutyny – wciąż pomagał im (_to znaczy głównie Peterowi, bo przecież Syriusz czy James kompletnie tego nie potrzebowali_) w trudniejszych pracach domowych, udzielał korepetycji przed bardziej znaczącymi egzaminami i co pełnię cierpiał katusze likantropii, podczas których mogli mu już na szczęście towarzyszyć i chociaż tak ulżyć podczas tego okropnego okresu.

Nie obywało się też bez okazjonalnych wizyt w bibliotece – Remus musiał przecież co jakiś czas zmieniać okładki, za którymi zwyczajowo się chował, udając, że nie widzi kolejnych wybryków swoich kolegów; jego miodowe oczy rzadko się wtedy poruszały, Syriusz już dawno to zauważył.

Jego uwadze nie umknęło też, że Remus coraz częściej bywał w podłym nastroju. Zresztą jak, na Merlina, mogłoby mu to umknąć, kiedy to właśnie na Syriuszu najczęściej odbijały się wszystkie tego konsekwencje. Z początku zastanawiał się, czym tym razem mógł _wkurzyć_ Remusa, ale szybko porzucił te rozmyślania, uznając je za kompletną stratę czasu. Remusowi zdawało się nie robić żadnej różnicy, czy Syriusz akurat wraz z Jamesem przez całą poobiednią przerwę dręczył Snape'a, czy rozdawał wymuszone urocze uśmiechy dziewczynom ze swojego fanklubu – jego zachowanie zdawało się zawsze zasługiwać na jakiś wyraz, powiedzmy, _dezaprobaty_.

Syriusz wywnioskował w końcu, że musi chodzić po prostu o _niego_, niezależnie już od całej reszty; znał to zresztą doskonale z domu przy Grimmauld Place. I choć nigdy nie powiedział o tym Jamesowi ani, tym bardziej, nikomu innemu (_postanowił, że zabierze tę informację do grobu_), zachowanie Remusa sprawiało mu... tak, sprawiało mu _przykrość_. Długo zajęło mu przyznanie się do tego przed samym sobą, _no bo niby dlaczego miałby czuć coś takiego z powodu tak nieistotnego, jak fochy przyjaciela._

W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że ma po prostu dość niesprawiedliwych opinii na swój temat (drugie pół Hogwartu uważało go za bezuczuciowego, nadętego Casanovę o niewyobrażalnym doświadczeniu we wszystkim tym, o czym na samą myśl palą policzki i dla którego dzień bez złamania kolejnego niewieściego serca byłby dniem straconym), a Remus został najwyraźniej ich kolejnym krzewicielem.

Odkąd jakiś czas temu, w desperackiej próbie ratowania swojej mocno już nadszarpniętej reputacji (także w oczach Remusa), Syriusz przestał umawiać się z kolejnymi dziewczynami _dla świętego spokoju_, częściej skazani byli na swoje towarzystwo. Peter znikał zajęty swoją tajemniczą sprawą, James trenował quidditcha do momentu, gdy robiło się tak ciemno, ze widoczność zmniejszała się do czterech cali, głowił się nad kolejną strategią dotarcia do Evans lub, co gorsza, próbował wcielić ją w życie.

Remus najczęściej, zostając sam na sam z Syriuszem, po kolejnej serii prychnięć i wznoszenia brwi z politowaniem, chwytał jakąś kolejną śmiertelnie nudną książkę i szybko znikał za kolejną wyświechtaną okładką. Syriusz raz, patrząc pod dziwnym kątem, wyłowił wzrokiem zza okładki kawałek twarzy Remusa i zauważył, że jego policzki były mocno zaróżowione, ale do dziś nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać (ciężko mu było sobie wyobrazić, żeby była to sprawka _Buntów Goblinów w wiekach XII-XIV_).

W końcu postanowił się poddać.


	8. 08

Podczas kolejnego takiego wieczoru po zwyczajowym pokazie tego, co Remus o nim myśli, Syriusz opadł obok niego na wysiedzianą szkarłatną kanapę w pokoju wspólnym. Sam też chwycił jakąś książkę, ale była tak nudna, że od razu zachciało mu się spać.

Może nawet przysnął na ułamek sekundy, bo gdy odzyskał świadomość, opierał głowę na ramieniu Remusa.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Remus nie fuknął na niego zdegustowany ani nie poruszył nerwowo barkiem. Zachowywał się, jakby zupełnie niczego nie zauważył, jakby Syriusz codziennie zapadał w taką drzemkę.

Syriusz z początku sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, jednak szybko uznał, że najlepiej będzie tego nie analizować i... zostawić tak, jak jest. Skoro w końcu nadarzyła się okazja, żeby spędzić z Remusem choć chwilę bez całej tej dziwnej i nieprzyjemnej atmosfery, to on nie zamierzał jej po prostu przepuścić.

Kilka tygodni później zastanawiał się jedynie, czy w opinii Remusa cierpi na chroniczną bezsenność lub, co gorsza, całe noce spędza na włóczeniu się z dziewczynami po zamku. _A może Lupin przejrzał już jego dość marną gierkę?_ Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. No bo jak, do cholery, Remus miał rozmawiać z kimś, kto zostając z nim sam na sam, niemal bez przerwy _spał_..?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do swoich wspomnień, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Remusa. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili wszystko z powrotem do niego dotarło. _Musi w końcu coś powiedzieć (ciekawe, jak długo już milczy), no i musi coś wreszcie z Remusa wydusić! _

Przynajmniej nie musiał się już bać, że jego twarz może mieć choć odrobinę nieprzyjemny wyraz.

- No więc... – Syriusz zaczął dość kulawo, ale jego wzrok był już zdecydowanie bardziej przytomny. – och, tak... tak. Nie zaczyna się zdania od _więc_, mówiłeś mi to już setki razy – rzucił szybko niemal niezauważalnie wywracając oczyma, jeszcze zanim Remus zdążył wydobyć dźwięk ze swych uchylonych już ust. – A zatem...

Nie, to z pewnością nie był czas na wyuczone czarujące uśmiechy ani żaden podobny rodzaj perswazji i właśnie to wprawiło Syriusza w coś w rodzaju _zakłopotania. _Wcale mu się to nie podobało i, przede wszystkim, nie przypominał sobie (a pamięć, choć czasem dość wybiórczą, miał doskonałą), by wcześniej się zdarzało.

Głowa po raz kolejny dała o sobie znać, ale ból był już zdecydowanie słabszy.

- Zatem... – urwał jednak i tylko prychnął. – Och, może po prostu, bez zbędnych ceregieli, powiesz mi, co się wczoraj stało, Luniaczku? Dość już się naczekałem. Zresztą... chyba należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia, prawda?

- To trochę nie w twoim stylu, Syriuszu... Brzmisz _prawie_, jakbyś mnie o coś prosił. – twarz Lupina rozjaśnił w końcu ciepły, rozbawiony uśmiech, a i głos zabrzmiał odrobinę inaczej. – Chyba musi ci naprawdę... _zależeć_.

- A tobie chyba musi zależeć, żeby mnie porządnie zdenerwować – ton Blacka znów stał się bardziej szorstki.

Słysząc zmianę we własnym głosie, Syriusz odczuł coś na kształt ulgi. Po chwilowym dziwacznym zmieszaniu nie było już na szczęście śladu. Nie zamierzał więcej pozwolić sobie na nic podobnego ani w obecności Remusa, ani tym bardziej niczyjej innej. _Może nawet na odwrót. _

- Każdy, kto dobrowolnie ściągałby na siebie twój... eee... _gniew_, Syriuszu, powinien zostać, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, umieszczony na oddziale zamkniętym w Świętym Mungu. – Remus nadal się uśmiechał. – A w twoim kontekście zależy mi na czymś zgoła innym, możesz mi wierzyć na słowo.

- Tak, tak, Luniaczku... – Syriusz znów wywrócił oczyma i z westchnieniem pełnym boleści odrzucił włosy z czoła. – Żebym spoważniał, spokorniał, zmądrzał... Żebym był grzecznym...

- Hmm, niezupełnie. – wszedł mu w słowo Lupin. Jego ton mógł wydawać się jakby bardziej rzeczowy, ale jakoś niezbyt współgrał z wciąż uniesionymi lekko kącikami ust.

Syriusz, nieco zaskoczony, uniósł brew w oczywistym oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy, jednak Remus, zupełnie jakby się tego spodziewał, niemal w tym samym momencie odwrócił się pochylając nad swoim kufrem. Mógł zatem swobodnie udawać, że nie zauważył obligującej go do rozwinięcia tematu miny, co zresztą, według Syriusza, właśnie robił. Ale Black nie zamierzał dawać za wygraną.


End file.
